Kitty, Rogue, and Jubilee's Miserable Vacation
by White Tigress in the Moonlight
Summary: Kitty, Rogue, and Jubilee get bored spending summer vacation at the school. So, naturally, they decide to go on vacation. Too bad it doesn't exactly go according to their plan. Minor Kiotr, Rogan, and JubileeXPyro. Rated for Jubilee's idiocy. *REVISED*


Okay, so I've been on an X-Men high lately (thanks to a certain friend who goes by the name of April). This idea came to me the other night, and I decided to write it.

Much thanks TO April for editing and making my story better.

This will be my first attempt at an X-Men fanfiction. Hope it doesn't completely suck.

**Warning:** Jubilee, Kitty, and Rogue going on vacation. That, in itself, should be a warning.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-Men... :'( tear

**********

Kitty Pryde was not happy.

That was an understatement, she thought to herself bitterly as she sat on her suitcase next to her best friend, Rogue; looking at her other best friend Jubilation Lee, but call her that and prepare yourself for a paff in the face, who was standing by the road with her thumb out. To make matters worse, it was beginning to rain.

So, no, Kitty was not happy, Kitty was miserable.

What had seemed like such a good idea at the time had turned out to be so bitter. Kitty thought back to what landed her and her two best friends here, by the side of the road, in the rain, stranded.

**********

_One Week Earlier..._

"Kiiiiitttttty-Caatttt... I'm BBBBOOOORRRREEEEDDDD!" Jubilee whined, stretching the word 'bored' out to be seven syllables.

Kitty looked over at her friends. The three girls were lying in the grass in the yard of their school, The Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. They were only a month into their summer vacation, and they were already losing their minds. They were among the few who had stayed for the summer, others returning to their homes and other places where they felt safe and at home.

"How, on God's green earth, could you be bored here?" Rogue asked sarcastically, in her thick southern drawl.

"Well, Jubilee, what do you suggest we do? You're the one with all the ideas." Kitty explained.

"Let's go somewhere! I'm dying of boredom! There's nothing to do here!"

"Stop yelling, Jubilee. Where do you suggest we go? You lived at a mall before you came here, Rogue's adoptive family is scared of her, and I really don't want to go see my parents." Kitty explained.

"Well... Let's go to the beach!" Jubilee suggested.

"Ah guess that would be okay, since Ah finally have control of ma powers." Rogue said, thoughtfully, after a moment of silence.

"So, it's settled!" Jubilee shouted.

"Wait, wait, wait! We need to figure some things out before we just up and leave." Kitty said, before jumping up and running to the room the three girls shared. Jubilee and Rogue came running in after her.

Kitty was already sitting in front of her laptop looking up beaches close to the school.

"Hey, that one looks nice," Rogue commented pointing to a picture on the screen.

"Yeah, but where are we gonna stay if we go there?" Jubilee asked, the other girl shrugged.

"What are you guys doing?" A voice from behind the girls asked. They jumped before turning around.

"Mistah Worthington! Don't do that!" Rogue yelled.

"Sorry, and its summer vacation Rogue, I think you can call me Warren. What are you girls up to?" He asked.

"Looking up beaches." answered Kitty.

"You girls planning on a vacation?" The wing mutant asked.

"We're trying to, but we don't know if we have enough money to stay a whole week in one of these places." Kitty explained.

"Well, my family used to go to Atlantic City in New Jersey all the time. I could help you rent a beach house for a good price, if you want."

"Dude, I love you so much! Right now, I kinda wanna make out with you."

"JUBILEE!" Rogue and Kitty yelled.

"What? Is that too forward? Warren, you have a hot bod, and the wings are a turn on."

"JUBILEE!"

Thankfully, Warren was used to this, therefore, he simply laughed at the teenage girl.

"I'll make a call and get you a good price." He said.

"Thanks, and Warren?" Rogue asked, he turned and looked at her. "Can you not tell anyone 'bout this?"

"My lips are sealed. I'll text you girls the details later."

"You're not staying?" Kitty asked, confused.

"No, I'm going to try to patch things up with my father. See you later." The girls waved to him and thanked him one last time before he left.

"What was that about, chica?" Jubilee asked turning to Rogue.

"What was what about?"

"The, quote, 'Warren, can you not tell anyone 'bout this?', end quote." Jubilee repeated in a good impression of Rogue's southern drawl.

"Do you really think anyone is just gonna let us leave to spend a week on the beach? And Ah don't sound like that!" The Southern Belle replied.

"They might, and yes you do." Kitty said.

"Yeah, with Ms. Monroe or Dr. Grey, sure, but they don't trust us enough to let us go on our own! And Ah really don't sound like that!... Do Ah?"

"Can you blame them? The last time we went somewhere by ourselves, we ended up injuring nine people. Jubilee." Kitty shot an accusing glance at the Asian Firework.

"That was last summer, and it wasn't my fault, chica! He shouldn't have been looking down my shirt, the creepy old man. Plus, we're way more mature now!" Jubilee griped.

"Fine" Kitty decided "Grab your stuff , and all the money you've got girlys. We're hitting Atlantic City!" Kitty semi-shouted, not loud enough for anyone else to hear.

**********

"Jubes, get up! We gotta get out of here! Warren got us the beach house and there's a train leaving in an hour. We have to get dressed and get out before we get caught." Kitty said, shaking the girl.

Jubilee groaned before asking what time it was.

"It's four-thirty in the morning." Rogue said, stifling a yawn.

"WHY?" Jubilee shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Kitty and Rogue yelled, jumping on her.

"Hurry up and get ready Jubes! We gotta get to the train station!" Kitty said.

Jubilee was ready within a few minutes and walked out of the bathroom to find Rogue and Kitty doing a last minute room check.

"Let's go!"

Kitty grabbed Jubilee's and Rogue's hands and phased them through the mansion until they were outside. Then, they were off to the train station.

The previous night, the girls had counted all their money, saved from birthdays, holidays, monthly allowances given by parents, families, and/or the Professor. Money that Rogue had taken from Logan (therefore vicariously Scott), and occasionally Bobby. The girls had a feeling Logan knew about her stealing his money, he just really didn't care, because its Rogue. Yeah, Logan was awesome.

They figured they would have enough for the beach house Warren got them, the train rides there and back and some left over for shopping.

**********

The train ride was pretty pleasant. It was quiet, because it was so early in the morning. It really wasn't that long of a ride, it took about two hours.

Those two hours were spent listening to iPods, talking, and sleeping.

When the girls finally got to the beach house they ran through it screaming at everything. Warren had set them up with a beautiful house. Everything felt so open and light. It was spectacular, the best part was the fact that it was in walking distance of the beach (obviously).

"We'll, it's seven-thirty. Break out the sunblock and let's hit the beach!" Jubilee yelled.

That's pretty much how the week was spent. They spent hours on the beach, sun-bathing, swimming, and building sandcastles. Watching and laughing at Jubilee, who flirted with any male in her age range, and some who weren't, but it was okay because they got ice-cream out of it. They shopped downtown, spending more money than they should have. They went to the amusement park on the pier not to far from their beach house. Greg, one of the locals and a guy whom Jubilee had _majorly_ flirted with invited them to a concert and a party near the beach. On their last day, the girls packed up, said a overly fake and dramatically teary goodbye to their beach house, and spent their last few hours on the beach, again.

**********

_As for those still at Xavier's... _

On the first day of the girl's vacation, no one really noticed the girl's absence. They just figured the girls were hanging out somewhere by themselves, like they had been doing all summer.

By the second day, they had begun to worry when they hadn't heard Jubilee running around yelling at people for no reason. This was also the day Cerebro broke, or as the Professor preferred to say 'began to have technical difficulties'.

By the third day, the worrying _really_ began when Bobby, John, and Piotr had started asking where the girls were.

By the forth day, they had convinced themselves that maybe the girls had just gone with Warren and forgotten to mention it, since they had seen the girls hanging around him.

By the fifth day, since no one had heard from the girls by now, everyone was freaking out, especially Logan who wanted to know where Rogue was, NOW!

By the sixth day, they couldn't stand to wait around anymore, and began frantically searching all over New York.

By the seventh day, they had called everyone who did or had ever attended, and/or visited Xavier Institute. Yet, as expected they couldn't reach everyone, one of the people they couldn't reach was Warren Worthington III. 　

**********

When Kitty, Rogue, and Jubilee got to the train station at eight o'clock in the morning, they realized they didn't have enough money for the train. Actually, they only had a few dollars left.

"Damn us being teenage girls who can't control ourselves while shopping!" Jubilee exclaimed with her arms held dramatically in the air.

"We. Are. Screwed." Kitty said, feeling suddenly cold, knowing the only one who could help had promised not to tell anyone.

"Calm down, Sugah, everything gonna be alright" Rogue said trying to convince her friend as much as herself.

"How can I calm down? Our phones are out of service, and we can't get home!" Kitty shouted.

"There's a pay phone right over there. We have enough money to make a few phone calls to the mansion." Jubilee said.

"Right. We'll be home in a few hours." Rogue said.

The three girls walked over to the pay phone and dialed the familiar number to the mansion.

**********

Unfortunately, for the X-Men still at Xavier's, they had gone out looking for the girls. In the process, they missed the call from those they were looking for.

"Alright. Call Wings again." Logan demanded. Scott pulled out his phone and dialed the number.

"_Hello?"_

"Warren, it's Scott. We can't find Kitty, Jubilee, and/or Rogue. We saw them hanging out with you and just wondered if they went with you to your dad's house, or if you knew where they were?"

"_No, they're not with me, but I do know where they are."_

"Well where are they?!" Scott asked.

"_They're not back yet? They were supposed to be home by now. I set them up with a beach house in Atlantic City. They were supposed to be back today. They said they would be home by ten or eleven."_ Scott didn't say anything, just hung up the phone.

"Well?" Bobby asked, looking at him.

"They went to stay in a beach house in Atlantic City, they were supposed to have been back by now." Scott said.

Logan growled, wondering why Marie hadn't told him. Storm looked relieved that they knew where the girls were, but scared that they weren't back, Scott just looked determined. Bobby, John, and Piotr shared a glance, and then Scott stood up.

"I'm going to look for them. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Wait , Bub, I'm coming with you." Logan said starting to stand up.

"Logan, I would prefer that you stayed here, if you don't mind. Scott can handle this." Professor Xavier said wheeling himself into the room. Logan just growled in response but sat down as the Professor had requested.

"See you guys later." Scott said, and then he was gone before anyone could stop him.

**********

A lot of things could be said about Jubilee, but not that she wasn't smart. However, Rogue and Kitty were beginning to question this as they walked along the side of the road.

"Jubes, maybe we should have just stayed at the train station." Kitty said.

"Yeah. Ah think we're lost," Rogue said, with a hint of fear in her voice.

"I totally know where I'm going!" Jubilee said. They continued walking in relative silence for another half hour before,...

"Give it up, Jubilee. We're lost." Rogue said, going from fear to hopelessness.

Kitty groaned before they dropped their suitcases on the ground. Kitty and Rogue turned their suitcases on their sides, before sitting on them. Jubilee had other plans.

She grabbed her suitcase and turned it on its side, before propping her leg up onto it, hiked her skirt up alitte, and sticking her thumb out.

Kitty and Rogue just ignored their friend. They were used to this by now.

**********

_Present Day..._

Yeah, that pretty much covers it, Kitty thought to herself. She and Rogue shared a glance and sighed.

Jubilee looked back at them and opened her mouth to apologize to the girls before she was cut off.

"It's okay, Jubes. It's not your fault. We all wanted to go on this trip." Kitty said.

"Yeah, and lets look on the bright side, if we get back to the mansion, we'll have one hell of story to tell 'em." Rogue said, with a laugh.

Still, the unspoken threat of not getting back to the mansion hung in the air.

**********

Scott was normally a very careful driver. However, three of his students may have very well been in trouble and everyone was acting irrational, including him. Therefore, Scott was _not _driving like he normally did. He ran three red lights and managed to traumatize most of the other drivers on the road.

When he got to the beach house they had been staying at, he ran up the stairs, only to find the man who they had rented it from.

"Have you seen these three girls?" Scott said quickly, as he pulled a picture of Rogue, Kitty, and Jubilee, from when Scott and Jean had taken them to the mall a few weeks ago, out of his wallet. He had taken the picture from Jubilee's nightstand before he left.

The man looked at it and nodded.

"They left this morning, said they were going to the train station, not too far from here. I can give you directions. Are you their father?" The man asked.

"More like a guardian. I'm their teacher, they were supposed to be back to the school by now, so I need those directions." The man nodded and wrote something down on a piece of paper.

Scott took the paper, nodded his thanks, and jumped in his car, speeding off to the train station.

**********

"Have you seen these girls?" Scott asked for the forty-seventh time that day, this time to the woman behind the ticket booth.

"Yes, I saw them earlier today."Scott sighed in happiness, finally someone who had seen them.

"You did? When?" Scott asked, hopeful.

"Yes, this morning. They realized they didn't have enough money for the train. I wanted to help, but I couldn't. So, they called their family, then after a few calls they walked away."

"Their family?" Scott asked.

"Yes, I assumed so, at least I heard them mention a few people but I don't really remember. Then they left" She said with a shrug.

"Do you remember which way they went?" He asked.

"I'm pretty sure they went that way." She said, pointing towards the road.

"Thank you." He said, running off, taking a moment to be thankful that he would probably be able to find them now, and a moment to be scared that they might have gone off too far, or had been picked up by someone... not so nice.

**********

"JUBES!" Kitty shouted.

"What?" Jubilee asked.

"It's pouring down rain, pull your skirt down, you're gonna get sick." Kitty advised.

"No one is coming this way, anyway." Rogue said. "I miss Logan..."

"Of course you miss Logan." Kitty sighed rolling her eyes.

"I miss John. That crazy, hot as hell, pyromaniac and his damn zippo lighter." Jubilee sighed, dropping her leg down.

"Ah didn't know ya liked John, Jubes. You and him are always fighting." Rogue said.

"I agree. When did this happen, and why don't we know anything about it" Kitty said.

"Ahh, my simple minded chicas, John and I have, what I like to call a love/hate relationship. A relationship that I wanna take outta the 'just friends' stage into the 'boyfriend & girlfriend' stage." Jubilee replied whimsically. "And since we are talking about our wannabe lovers,..."

"We only talked about you, Jubes." Rogue replied

"You mention Logan, and as everyone besides Logan knows, you want to be with Mr. Tall, Dark, and Growly. ANYWAY! As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, ROGUE!, Who do you luuurrrv, chica? Is it still Bobby? Or have you moved on from Iceboy?" Jubilee asked.

"I don't like Bobby anymore." Kitty stated blushing, "I kinda like Piotr, now."

"Niiiice, Piotr is a great guy." Rogue said. Before Kitty could say anything, Jubilee threw her leg back on top of her suitcase, having spotted something.

"Guys! I see headlights!" Jubilee shouted, as she re-hitched up her skirt. Both other girls jumped up and started waving their hands.

The familiar looking vehicle came to an abrupt stop and the girls stood there looking at it, before the door was flung open.

"THERE YOU GIRLS ARE! We were so worried about you and-" Scott started but was cut off by three pairs of arms encircling his torso.

"SCOTT!" All three girls screamed. He happily hugged them back, relief washing over him when he saw that they where fine.

"Get in!" He said after they released him. The girls complied and threw their muddy suitcases in the trunk in one of Scott's many vehicles, grabbing some towels he had thrown in there.

The girls slid into the backseat, being thankful for Scott.

"What were you girls thinking?! And what on EARTH where _you_ doing Jubilee, do you know what kind of people you would attract doing that?!" He asked, trying to mask his anger, he was failing miserably.

"Well, I was thinking if I pulled up my skirt, show some leg, more people would be willing to stop." Jubilee said bluntly, and quite frankly, making it worse.

"JUBILEE!"

"Yes, but do you know what KIND of people would be stopping?! Someone who would want to pay you fo- do bad things to three young girls! That was so irresponsible of you!"

"Sorry, sorry. But, hey, it got you to stop." Jubilee said raising her eyebrows suggestively at her teacher.

"Shut up, Jubilation, and stop doing that!" Scott begged. "Please tell me what possessed you two to go along with this plan."

"Mistah Summas, you have NO IDEA what its like, sir! Ah have _Logan_ in ma head and h-he made me believe it was good idea, and Ah just couldn't control myself!" Rogue explained, with wide, teary-eyed, innocence.

"That's not going to work this time, Rogue. I have a hard time believing that Logan, even head-Logan, would tell you to leave the mansion without telling anyone, especially him, and I also KNOW that he would have been against Jubilee hiking up her skirt for a ride, and would have taken over you to put a stop to it." Scott said. "Kitty what do you have to say for _your_self?"

Kitty said something unintelligible in a very high-pitched voice before bursting into tears.

"Okay, okay. Calm down, Kitty. You guys just relax. We'll deal with everything when we get back to the mansion." Scott said.

"When we get _home_." Jubilee corrected. Scott smiled at her from the rear view mirror.

Kitty pounded both girls' fists under the seat and they stifled their giggles. Then, all three girls fell asleep.

**********

"We're home." Scott called. Rogue, Jubilee, and Kitty stirred awake, before jumping out of the car and running up to the door.

Once they were inside, the first thing they saw was Logan pacing around the lobby, and Bobby, John, and Piotr sitting down watching the door. They were soon tackled by the teenage girls.

"Maybe you girls should go get some sleep." Ororo said, walking down the stairs, with Kurt following behind. The Professor came out from the hallway, followed by Jean. Scott walked in and stood behind them.

"Sleep sounds really good right now." Rogue mumbled, her eyes half closed. Jubilee and Kitty nodded before the three walked up to their shared room.

"Now that they're home, we need to discuss their punishment." Professor Xavier said, before leading the teachers to his office. The boys had left and gone to the rec room, now that they knew the girls were safe they could relax.

**********

"I'm not saying they shouldn't be punished, I'm just saying that they're only kids. Kids make mistakes, we've all made mistakes when we were teenagers." Scott said.

"I wouldn't remember," Logan remarked, sarcastically. "And since when have you been against punishment Scooter?"

"They must be punished, Scott." Xavier remarked.

"I realize that. But, one of you can do it, I mean you didn't _see_ them when I found them. Also, I'm not going to deal with this." Scott stated looking at the other teachers in the room "Someone else me can tell them and someone besides me can hear their excuses"

"What are their excuses?" Jean asked.

"Jubilee keeps trying to flirt her way out of it, Rogue is trying to blame it on Logan being in her head, and Kitty can't get one sentence out of her mouth without going into hysterics and crying." Scott said.

Logan had to try not to laugh. Rogue was becoming more and more like him. He didn't know how he would react if she started walking around wearing flannel shirts and big belt buckles, smoking cigars and drinking beer. That would prove to be quite interesting.

**********

Kitty felt like she had a hangover when she woke up the next morning. Her head was pounding and everything hurt. She looked over to see Rogue and Jubilee were still asleep.

Not wanting to wake them, she tiptoed out of the room and downstairs to find some Aspirin. She clumsily made her way into the kitchen, grabbing on to walls and clutching her head.

Her eyes were squeezed shut, making the headache a bit better. However, in the current state she was in, her foot phased through the floor, sending her flying.

She braced herself for the fall, but that was unnecessary, considering she felt two hands grab onto her shoulders. She opened her eyes to see Piotr smiling at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, she nodded, then grabbed her head.

"I think the whole, spending four hours out in the rain, worrying myself to death, and waiting for someone to pick us up is catching up with me." She said, laughing lightly, then groaning for it made her head hurt more.

Piotr smiled and led her to a chair, making her sit down, "You need something in your stomach before you take any medicine, what would you like?" he asked before handing her a glass of water and two Aspirin on a napkin.

"A pop-tart will be fine." she replied staring at the aspirin longingly.

"Which flavor?" he chuckled heading to the pantry.

"Strawberry please." she replied looking up, as he set the pop-tarts in front of her. She ate quickly and took the Aspirin. After finishing her glass of water she stood up on the stool and kissed Piotr on the cheek. She smiled lightly and blushed before phasing to her room to get dressed.

Piotr smiled to himself and touched his cheek.

**********

Rogue didn't feel nearly as bad as Kitty when she woke up. She showered and got dressed, before going downstairs.

On the way down, she ran into something. Actually, some_one_. Logan, to be exact.

"Glad you're okay, kid." He said. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Sorry, we caused everyone so much trouble." She said.

"Not a big deal. I heard you've been trying to blame it on head-me. " He said, with a slight smirk on his face as he tapped her temple.

Rogue looked embarrassed and was about to stutter out an apology when he cut her off.

"Good one, Your coming along nicely, Darlin'." He said winking at her, her face broke out into a grin at his approval. Logan pulled her into a hug, "Glad you're okay." Logan repeated, Rogue was shocked but hugged him back and reached onto her tippy toes to plant a kiss on his lips which he happily returned.

"I keep forgetting you finally learned how to control your skin, I'm proud of you, Darlin'." he replied pulling away before they could get carried away, with a small smirk on his lips.

"Ah'm glad Ah finally did too, Sugah." She said smiling. She reached up again, already addicted to his kiss, hoping for a longer one this time. But before their lips could touch, Logan pulled her chin down and kissed her fore-head, he pulled away and winked at her.

"Maybe when you turn 18, kid." He said over his shoulder while walking away. Leaving Rogue to pout in the hallway. Her 18th birthday was still 6 months away.

**********

Jubilee sat up in bed to find both her roommates gone. She started to go back to sleep until she noticed John standing in the doorway.

She laid back down on her bed and covered her face with a pillow.

"Have fun?" He asked, smirking.

"Oh yeah," She laughed.

"What did you guys do?" He asked, walking over to sit on her bed. He listened as she recounted everything the three girls did. "You realize you're gonna be dead pretty soon, right?" He asked laughing.

"I do believe it was worth it, babe." She said, with a laugh. He laughed too.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually missed you, Firecracker." He said.

"I missed you, too." She said. Jubilee reached for his hand that rested on her bed, entwining her fingers with his. He leaned in and kissed her and she found herself kissing back, her hand snaking up his arm and around his neck. She reached forward and grabbed onto his shirt, gently pulling on his shirt and his neck, while leaning back dragging him on top of her. John deepened the kiss easily and settled himself into their new position. His tongue brushed against her lips begging for entrance which she granted him, their tongues began to battle for dominance; while, John's hands began to travel. After a few minutes of kissing Jubilee playfully pushed him off of the bed.

"JUBES! What the hell?" he said laughing as he popping up. She giggled.

"I got to get ready Fireball." She said getting up. He leaned against the wall and kept his eyes on her. "Well vamoose, Sexy."

"Nah, I'm good right here." He replied barely keeping the smirk off his face. She rolled her eyes and paffed him in the face, laughing as he coughed, fake glaring at her. He did the 'I'm watching you' thing with his hands as he backed out of the room, Jubilee giggled and blew him a kiss before shutting the door in his face.

As she walked over to grab her hairbrush, she heard him say something about continuing what they were doing later. She would be completely fine with that.

**********

"You three _should_be in so much trouble right now, it's not even funny." Ororo said. The girls looked down. Sitting in Professor Xavier's office, surrounded by all of their teachers was not exactly fun.

"However, Scott has spoken in your defense." The girls each turned around and flashed Scott a big grin.

"You three are not allowed to leave the school without a chaperon for the rest of the summer, you are no longer allowed to leave the school without informing someone of your whereabouts, and you are not to leave the school grounds for the next three weeks. Also, no TV or computer for two weeks. Logan will be your chaperon for the next three weeks, and he will be assisted by Piotr, and St. John. You are dismissed." Professor Xavier said.

The three girls jumped up and hugged Professor Xavier. Then, they tackled Scott.

**********

"I don't know about you three, but I can definitely live with this punishment." Jubilee said stroking John's hair, whose head was in her lap, the other two nodded.

"Well, we're gonna make it easy on you." John replied winking at Jubilee. Logan cuckled from his place, leaning against the wall, and Piotr shook his head from his seat on the couch. The girls simply nodded from their seat on the floor.

"How did you end up being a chaperon, Firefly? Has the Professor lost his mind?" Kitty asked John.

"Nope, he thinks being responsible for something will be a 'learning experience' for me and thats why Piotr is here because he IS responsible and if I screw up he can clean up my mess" John said smirking.

**********

"Logan, can't we just have two minutes alone? Please."

"Two minutes, kid. I'll be over there."

"You mean, where John and Piotr are?" Logan simply nodded and walked away. Rogue walked over and sat down next to her friends on the grass.

A week had passed since the girls got back, and they were okay with their punishment. Hanging around with their boyfriends really wasn't bad at all.

"This is just like three weeks ago. Before we got into all this mess." Kitty commented.

"Yeah, but I'll let you guys in on a little secret," Jubilee said, Rogue and Kitty leaned in closer.

"It was definitely worth it." Rogue, Kitty, and Jubilee laughed before they gave each other high-fives.

**********

**A/N:**So there was my first attempt at an X-Men Fanfic. Tell me what you think in a review... Go on,... press the pretty blue button,... you know you want to,... DOOO ITTT!!!


End file.
